


That Time Me and Mah Boi Got Reincarnated in Another World Without our Memories

by GodofRetards



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Comedy, Death, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Isekai, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Tournaments, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodofRetards/pseuds/GodofRetards
Kudos: 2





	That Time Me and Mah Boi Got Reincarnated in Another World Without our Memories

**Chapter 1**

**What?Where?Who?**

**New York**

"Dude, SAO is shit. The main character is okay, but SAO in its entirety is shit. Well maybe not Alicization, but between Rising of the Shield Hero and SAO, Rising of the Shield Hero is better. Maybe I'd change my mind if Kawahara decided to redo SAO and go through all 100 floors instead of skipping 90, while not forcing relationships, and developing their characters. Honestly they need to change everything." A boy said. This boy's name is Zavion Smart, he was black and white and filipino (A caramel boi). He had black hair that was tied into a ponytail, black eyes, and was currently wearing all black. He was 5'7 and was 14 years old. He was a freshman in high school, and somehow got into a really good high school with shit grades and ADHD. And no, it wasn't because of a fucking IEP. Well they weren't shit, it's that his grades weren't high enough to get in the school he was going to. He was currently having a conversation with his friend about anime, while walking home on the Manhattan Bridge.

"Nigga you dress like Kirito. If anything you look like you're a fan of SAO," his friend inferred. His friend’s name was Joseph Robertson, he was a black kid that wore glasses and was around 6 feet tall. He wore a grey jacket, blue pants and black shoes. He went to the same school as Zavion, in which he was late to school almost everyday, but was able to maintain good grades. He was a fellow weeb, and a bit of a dork, but a cool kid nonetheless.

"I dressed in black before I even heard of SAO. Also that makes no sense." Zavion stated

"Well I guess you're right though. SAO was rushed, and poorly written." Joseph said.

Suddenly it started raining. There were some flashes in the distance, which were followed by loud crashing sounds.

'How inconvenient.' Zavion thought. Zavion suddenly sensed something, it was weird. He was feeling like something bad was gonna happen.

Zavion shook his head, 'I'm probably just paranoid.'

"We should probably hurry. For some reason I feel like something bad is gonna happen." Zavion suggested. He sped up, and right behind him was Joseph who was looking at his friend with a curious expression.

Suddenly a bright light struck and surrounded Zavion. Surprised and shocked, Joseph stumbles towards the railing, accidentally falling over the rail and into the water far below.

'What the Hell!?' Joseph yelled in his mind.

Unfortunately the water was around 30 meters below the bridge, meaning that he would be injured when he fell in, and the position he was falling in didn't help at all. If the impact doesn't kill him, drowning will. He was gonna die. Just like his friend.

Joseph fainted, saving him from experiencing the pain of his head slamming into the water...

* * *

**-Joseph-**

My eyes snapped open, suddenly exposing my eyes to an insanely bright light source, which I quickly closed my eyes and rubbed them, and opened them again.

'I just had some long dream and I can't remember a thing from it.'

Where am I?

I took in my surroundings. I was surrounded by a vast plain, in the distance was a... small town. Okay... and lying right next to me was a boy wearing a tunic and some pants. He looks familiar...

I should probably look around. He'll probably be up by then.

* * *

**-Zavion-**

There was something constantly poking my cheek and it's kind of getting annoying.

A few minutes ago I was sleeping having some long ass dream that I can't remember shit about, and then was woken up by something poking me.

Poke...

Poke...

Poke...

Ok that's it.

I jumped up and started yelling at whoever has been poking me.

"Can you fucking stop, you've been poking me for the past few minutes! Isn't there something better you can waste your lifespan doing other than poking someone!?"

I'm able to get a good look at the culprits face... it's a boy around my age, and he looks awfully familiar.

The boy had a surprised and a slightly fearful look in his eyes. He's not about to cry is he?

...

...

...

Okay good.

I then decide to take in my surroundings. I'm standing in a large plain and there's a small town not too far away.

"Where am I?" I ask to myself. Suddenly the boy spoke up. "I've been trying to figure that out for a while now."

"Did you try to go look over there dumbass?" I ask while pointing in the direction of the town in the distance.

"I was waiting for you to wake up. I couldn't just leave you here." The boy said. "I'm Joseph, I think..."

"Cool." I responded.

"You're not going to tell me your name?" The boy, Joseph asked.

"I think it's Zavion... yea it's Zavion." I said. I was confused, why can't I remember anything other than my name?

I then started walking in the direction of the small town. If I need answers that town will be the best place to find them.

"Hey, wait up!" Joseph called as he tried to catch up to me.

I decided to play a little game.

"Try to catch me, then!" I started sprinting full speed.

"Hey!"

* * *

We arrived in the town a bit later, I was deciding on where we should go for help...

Well I was until some nun lady started dragging us somewhere. She wore a black dress and some hat thingy that covered her blonde hair. She had sky blue eyes and she looked like she was around 19...

"Oi let go of me, bitch!" I demanded.

"You two really need to stop leaving the orphanage without permission. Do you know how worried we get?" The nun said.

"No! I don't even know who the fuck you are!" I barked. Joseph was being dragged in her other hand silently.

"Nigga we're being kidnapped and you're not gonna do anything about it?!" I ask him.

He just simply shakes his head.

"Jesus Christ..." I sigh.

"What do you mean 'you don't know me?' I've known you since you were 5 Zavion." The nun claimed.

"How the hell do you know my name? I swear to god I've never met you, ever!" I stated.

Who the fuck is this bitch? Seriously, she suddenly comes, grabs us, and starts dragging us off somewhere, talking some shit about an orphanage and leaving withou... an orphanage?

Hold up. 

What orphanage?

The nun sighed before speaking again, "You're such a problem sometimes. You'll drive me insane if you keep this up,"

She suddenly dropped me and Joseph on the floor.

"We're here."

* * *

Zavion and Joseph turned around and looked at the entrance of the orphanage.

"It doesn't look too suspicious. I can see a few children in the kitchen as well." Joseph said observing the place he was going to enter.

Zavion grabbed the collar of Joseph's tunic then asks,

"How do you know that this place isn't her little kid rape house?"

"I don't know? It sure doesn't look like it." Joseph replies.

"Okay dude." Zavion let go of Joseph and walked in the orphanage.

"Layla is back with Zavion and Joseph!" The kids started cheering. "So I'm guessing I hit my head on a rock cause I don't know who any of you people are." Zavion said. He was elbowed by Joseph who side glared at him. Zavion returned the gesture.

"Be nice." Joseph whispered, to which Zavion rolled his eyes.

"Shouldn't we be worried here? I mean we just woke up in the middle of a field with absolutely no memories and suddenly we're being dragged off by some nun lady into whatever this place is! For all we know, we are now possibly future victims to human trafficking. Should I just accept that?" Zavion said in slightly hushed voice, only to be elbowed again courtesy of Joseph.

"Just play along then."

"Ok bud, don't blame me if anything happens."

'I really do need to stop acting like such an edge lord...'

"What are you two talking about?" A new voice appeared from behind the two. Both of them turned around, curious about who asked. 

Behind them stood a girl around their age, who had long black hair, brown eyes, and a black dress, with a skirt that reached her mid-thigh, along with a pair of brown boots that reached her calves. 

For some reason both boys felt like they should absolutely not anger this one, unless they had a death wish. Zavion wasn't always one to care about people like this, because he could always get out of a bad situation somehow or someway. Knowing this, Joseph decided it was best if he step away from the conversation as soon as possible. 

"Did you guys practice your magic today?" The girl asked.

"Magic? W' the fuck you mean magic? And before that who the fuck are you?" Zavion demanded.

"Excuse me?"

"Do I have to say it again?"

"No..." A white glow surrounded the girl suddenly, as the temperature in the room dropped. "I don't think that's necessary."

"Zavion, you were talking about being worried earlier..." Joseph started, staring at the girl with a slightly worried expression.

"Yeah..."

"Well, I think this is the time to be genuinely worried about our lives."

"Words right out of my mouth." 

The boys looked around for any way to escape their current predicament, but unfortunately they couldn't find one. There were kids behind them, the glowing girl was blocking the door, and there were no windows anywhere around them they could safely run to.

"Well Joseph, We just fucked ourselves over. Whatever that girl is gonna do to us, I'm more than certain its gonna hurt like a bitch."

"We? It was you, dumbass!" Joseph pointed out, irritated.

"Nigga what did you expect me to do? Hey how's it goi- No! We don't know who the fuck these people are, how do you expect me to act casually around them!?" Zavion responded, just as irritated as the boy next to him.

Joseph just groaned, so did Zavion.

"That's fair..." was the last thing said between the two before they were both encased in a block of ice.

The girl crossed her arms under her rather big chest, and scoffed at the display.

"Idiots..."

* * *

Zavion and Joseph sat across from a black haired girl and Layla at a large table with a light hanging low from the ceiling. Zavion and Joseph were currently being interrogated due to their current situation.

“So you two just woke up in a field, with no memories at all except your first names?” The black haired girl asked as if she was trying to clarify something.

The two boys nodded vigorously.

“Yep, I woke up to this faggot poking me. Can a ma-OW!” Zavion was kicked in the shin by the black haired girl. “What the he-OOWWW!!!” He was kicked again in the same shin doubling the pain. 

Joseph started laughing only for the same thing to happen to him.

“OOWWW!!”

“Karma’s a bitch ain’ it!” Zavion said while holding his shin in pain. “You deserved that ass- ACK!” Zavion was then kicked in the face causing him to recoil, Zavion let go of his left shin and put his on his face in response.

“Shut up!”

“What the fuck did I do!? What warranted you to kick this poor Zavion in the face?!” Zavion said through his hands, ignoring her demand. “Why are you so quick to resort to violence!? And you still haven’t answered my question from before you thought it was a good idea to turn Joseph and I into human POPSICLES! I can still feel it!”

“If you’d shut up, I’d tell you! SO.SHUT.UP!!!!” The girl yelled making the boys somehow back down, sitting straight in their seats, their hands on their own lap.

The blonde nun sat next to the girl as a spectator, looking on as if the scene before her was normal.

The black haired girl scoffed, before she started speaking.

“My name is Angel, and I’m 15 years old, the same as you, Joseph. Normally when you turn 15, you’re admitted to leave the village, but since we made a promise to leave the village together, we have to wait for the rude little fuck’s birthday, which is next week.”

“Angel my ass… more like Devil.” This earned Zavion another kick in the shin. Joseph ignored this and asked their next question.

“Now, you said something about magic, what is that?”

“Magic is simply a title given to describe the supernatural power that everybody has sealed within them. Magic is a gift from the Gods. When unsealed the user can wield that power that the Gods gave them, the abilities are normally specific to the user, sometimes abilities can be similar to each other. For example, fire based magic abilities are the most common. While there are pros to having abilities, there are also cons. Most people can’t use their abilities forever or else they’ll run out of magic power or MP. Losing all your MP can cause severe internal bleeding, high fatigue, ability-based injury, or even death.”

“Wow you know your shit…hmmm…” Zavion paused, as he started to let the information sink in. “Didn’t you say something about us practicing our magic earlier? Since we can’t remember anything, can you tell us what our magic was?”

“Sure, thanks for being polite.” Angel said, which earned her an irritated “OI” from Zavion. “Joseph, your ability is to manipulate water.” She paused.

“Why do I feel like this is a sick joke…?” Joseph muttered.

“And you.” She stopped again, turning to Zavion.

‘Seriously, why do you keep stopping? Get on with it!’ 

“You… your ability is unknown…”

“Huh?”

“I don’t know much. But from what I’ve heard, your ability has been forcefully sealed. When your abilities were first unsealed, both of you went berserk. The city’s guardians were easily able to subdue Joseph before he could do any damage, and they left his ability alone. The same couldn’t be said for Zavion here, he rampaged throughout the village, you destroyed half of the village apparently before you were finally stopped by the current village leader. He had your ability sealed fearing something similar would happen in the future. It’s weird, when I saw you, you were like a completely different person this was 10 years ago.”

“So you’re telling me that I destroyed the village at the age of 4? So they decided to seal my ability, but not his? Damn I see how it is.You make it sound like that isn’t normal.”

“That’s because it isn’t. It’s happened only a few times in history. There’s a theory about it, though unlikely, it's plausible. Since Magic is a gift from the Gods, it's possible that some people are born with magic that is tainted by the Devil. Magic of Demonic origin is rare, it works similar but different to normal magic. Normal abilities are impossible to lose control of, as in they don’t get ‘possessed’ by their ability. That’s what happened to you two. At least it did to Zavion, they weren’t so sure about Joseph though.”

“Ok I’m somewhat understanding this. So Zavion can’t get his ability unsealed?” Joseph asked.

“I don’t know…”

“Now how do I use my ability?”

“When we were younger, we took notes on our abilities. It’s probably in your room.” Angel explained. “Since you couldn’t use your ability, you trained with a sword. Your physical strength isn’t anything to laugh at.”

“Really?” Zavion raised his left hand and balled it into a fist.

“Yes.”

Joseph got up and pushed his chair in.

“I’m gonna get that book, I’ll be right back.” Joseph then walked in a random direction.

“Do you even know where your room is?” Angel asked, unamused.

“Uhhhh…” Joseph stopped, “...no.”

“It's down that hall, the last room to the right. Your bed is the one on the right side of the room.” Angel said.

“Ok thanks.”

“Hey. Can you get that sword while you’re at it? I’m sure there’s only one sword in that room, if what she said is correct, it's on the left side of the room.” Zavion asked.

“Sure thing. Be right back.”

When Joseph left, Zavion turned to the girl.

“Anyways, where are we? You also said something about being able to leave the village at the age of 15, what’s that about?”

“We’re in Baltic Village, a village within the borders of the Kingdom of America. The reason we’re able to leave the village is to explore the world and its many things to offer. It’s optional and not everyone has to do it, but we promised we’d go 10 years ago.” Angel explained. 

“Ok, and what’s out there to see and do?”

“Well there’s a tournament that happens every year. It’s called God’s Tournament. There’s one held for each kingdom, the top 4 are then qualified to head to the world tournament, where they fight the top 4 from other countries. But before you’re able to fight in the national tournament, you have to fight in small tournaments to earn enough points to qualify for the national tournament. That’s one of the things we’re doing. We’re going to be the strongest fighters in the world.”

“A fighting tournament? That’s awesome! When does it start?”

“The tournament starts in April. The amount of points need is around 100. You get a point for defeating an opponent or you get 25% of the amount of points your opponent has. The amount of points you get are kept track of by a special item you get for applying in the tournament. We already have those items, so when we leave we’ll be able to use them.”

“What’re these items?”

“It’s a simple wristband.” Angel answered.

“Ok.”

“I’m back.” Joseph appeared, and sat down in his spot, a book and sword in hand. He placed the sword on the table in front of Zavion, a clattering sound filled the air. He then opened the book that was in his hand and started reading it. Everyone just sat and stared at him, for some reason. Only a few minutes later Joseph finished the book, surprisingly quick.

“Wow, I expected this to be confusing to read but it was surprisingly easy to understand.”

“Cool.”

“So…” Joseph started, “... what were you talking about?”

Angel then went on to explain everything she told Zavion to Joseph while Zavion, instead of listening to the explanation, decided to inspect the sword that was given to him. It was all black; the hilt, the guard, the blade, and the scabbard. The blade was slightly curved, it was called a katana I believe. It was nothing too special, it was the perfect weight, it felt nice in his hand. Don’t get the wrong idea, he does not intend to go and murder people with it.

* * *

**-Zavion-**

When the explanation was finished, the nun, who hadn’t made a sound got up and informed everyone that she was making dinner. Angel then told us to go wash ourselves which we did, and went to our messy room, to change into a new pair of clothes. Then I realized I forgot my shirt in the bathroom, and went in without knocking which was a decision I immediately regretted, when I saw a nude Angel, which led to the girl trying to punch me with her glowing hand, only to slip and fall bring me down below her. This then led to the girl throwing multiple ice-cold punches at my face, which they all landed… unfortunately. Now my face is freezing and my eyes are frozen shut. I lay on my stomach outside the bathroom, thinking about my seemingly short life that ‘started’ a few hours ago. Angel appeared, clothed, 20 minutes later. I was dragged into the bathroom, and had my head dunked in boiling hot water for 5 minutes. When dinner was ready, the kids started flooding out of the other 10 rooms in the same hallway. I was reintroduced to everyone, and talked to the other two teens our age at the table, it was nothing really. All it was getting caught up due to the memory loss. Joseph did the same thing. After getting caught up with everyone we all turned in for the night. In our room Joseph and I lay in our respective beds.

* * *

**-Third Person-**

“How do you think we lost our memories?” Zavion asked.

“I don’t know honestly… Maybe someone with a mental-based ability messed with our heads.” Joseph assumed.

“But why would they want to erase our memories? Why not erase the important parts only? Why our whole lives?”

“I don’t know man… All I know is that this is weird.”

“Oh well, no point in worrying about it now… I just need to get some sleep.”

“Yea.” Joseph turned on his left side under the covers, Zavion turned on his right.

“Good night man…” Zavion said.

“Yea...Good night.” Joseph replied.

Everything was silent for a while before the snores of both boys filled the air.

* * *

**Next time, Zavion meets someone interesting in a dream, there he finds out the origins of whoever or whatever was talking. He had no idea he had a monster hiding in his body.**

  
  


**Hello this is Zavion, I appreciate whoever took their time to read this story. This story is not Fanfiction, this is a somewhat original story that can be placed in the isekai genre. If possible, I would like feedback on what you think of this first chapter, what I could do differently, ideas on what I could do next chapter, anything would be useful and appreciated.**

**Anyways, once again, Thank You for reading and have a great day in Quarantine! Remember to wash your hands after going outside, do not touch your face, and keep 6 feet of space between you and other people.**

  
  
  
  



End file.
